Imperfect Destiny
by AnnaReanew
Summary: Sera Malfoy, the eldest daughter of Draco Malfoy and his beloved wife Verina Obolensky, is a quiet, graceful presence determined on making the world a better place to live in. Nothing like what anyone expects her to be, an no one has ever understood her until she met Liam. A wizard from a family her father despises. Will she choose the path her father has chosen for her or her own?


p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%;"strong style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"If you want to understand this story to the fullest you will have to read my first three stories on my other FF profile AnnaRea these stories started 5 years ago so theres not a lot of newer information in them the stories are : Slytherin Princess, I am the Dark Lord's Daughter, and The Fire Within. /strong/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'It was much too early' she thought as she heard her door creak open. She looked at the clock and rolled over, span class="aBn" style="border-bottom: 1px dashed #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_1369179465"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"7 am./span/span Every single year. Her mother came in and sat on her bed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" I know you're awake darling. After all I am your mother." she said in her sing song voice./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera rolled back over to look at her mother and she smiled. Her mother was holding a small cake with candles sparkling, illuminating the room. Sera sat up and blew all twenty of them out and her mother cheered. " My little baby is officially all grown up, happy birthday Sera." she said her voice catching. " I suppose we won't be doing this for many more years?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera turned on her lamp and grabbed the fork her mother brought and took a bite of the cake. Delicious as always. Chocolate as always, her favorite./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I suppose not. Father's going to want to get me married off soon enough." she said sarcastically and her mother just laughed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And lose his assistant?" she said winking "doubt it."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This was Sera's life for you. She was the first and eldest child of the infamous, politically ambitious, Draco Malfoy first advisor to the minister of magic and head of the entire department of International Magical Cooperation especially the department of International Magical Office of Law. Coming from a long line of dark magic worshipping wizards who were all absolutely pure bloods and his wife, healing revolutionizing, ridiculously famous, absolutely gorgeous, graceful, wonderful, Bulgarian Princess Verina Obolensky-Malfoy daughter of the darkest wizard of all time and a tri-wizard tournament winner and was an absolute angel. It was awful. Her mother's story was tragic she lost was orphaned completely by the age of 17 and watched many more people die and Seralynn, her redeeming grace was born on the 7th anniversary of Verina's mothers death. Talk about something to have to live up to. Sera was a quiet sort. Not shy, but her silence was her greatest power. She was cool, graceful, collected. She was serious about her jobs and wanted nothing more than help every single person. She truly believed everyone magical or not deserved the most out of life. Her time was spent trying to keep the peace between countries bring unity to the world, and seeing to the children she cared for so much. She had grown up with the children from the Riddle home and she had seen what a difference kindness can make. She was much different that what people would expect a Malfoy child to be like. She knew about her father's blemished past, and about his current opinions, but she was more like her mother in that aspect she supposed. Without the outgoing bravery, of course. People rarely knew what Sera was thinking or how she felt about anything. She wasn't the type to let her hair down and go crazy, but she was rather odd. She was often found in her room meditating and levitating finding her inner calm as she would often say. She liked to know where she stood so she couldn't be swayed. She painted for fun. And she adored the water. She was just quiet about her oddness she supposed. If there was one thing anyone knew it was how much she loved magic, her family, and the magical community in which she lived in. She at 20 had never lived away from home save to go to school in Cannes. She loved Beauxbatons and all of it's splendor. The wood nymphs, the sparkling palace, the culture, the fact she was one of the only pure blooded witches there. The magic of it all enthralled her senses and she longed to be in the atmosphere most days, but her heart had and always was in England. Right here in the manor close to the children's home. She stretched and reached for her willow wand and with a flick her lights came on and a tiny little house elf came in. "Libby good morning" she said smiling/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Happy Birthday, miss." she said in her usually bouncy manner a bow in her hair. Sera heard her bath water drawing and she stood up and walked to her window just in time to see Katie fly to her balcony./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We don't have to do this anymore, Seriphina." she said opening the window./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie laughed. " Yes, we do it's called tradition." she said as she climbed in and headed to the cake her mum baked. " Every year without fail. The woman is impeccable." she said stuffing her face. Sera loved her cousin and best friend. They had never really been apart their entire lives. They grew up next door to each other, roomed together at school. Katie was her mother's cousins daughter and also her god sister. She was a beautiful creature a mixed breed of races she was Italian, Bulgarian, English, and African making her the most odd looking sort but somehow still stunningly breath taking. Her mocha colored skin offset well her deep chestnut hair, her features were angled and sharp she was like an exotic painting as her blue eyes stood out more than anything. Sera was not so lucky. She was not tall and voluptuous like her cousin. Rather she was extremely tiny with long white curly hair, rosy cheeks, and violet eyes. She was the carbon copy of her mother save her nose. She had her father's nose. She looked more like a pixie or an angel ornament rather than an exotic african goddess. Don't get her wrong she knew her beauty. She knew what she looked like she came from a long line of beautiful women and she wasn't unlike her ancestors, but she wasn't show stopping like Katie./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So what are we going to do today? We can go to grandmother's house." she said excitedly " and shop in Sofia!"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""As much as I would love to see Aunt Katherine and Uncle Dimitri I have to work today. My father is a busy man." she said shrugging./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And this is why you're boring and you're single." she said bluntly. " Because you work way too much and love your father way too much."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera rolled her eyes. "I am hoping he changes his mind and becomes minister one day."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie scoffed. " As if your mother would ever let that happen. I think not. No instead they'll get your father as close to minister as possible and then put his puppet in the minister's seat until he dies and England will be free of Malfoy rule."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera chuckled at that one. " Well you know my grandfather was an evil tyrant."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie smiled. " Don't talk about dear old Yavor like that."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera laughed and put her fingers to her lips . " Shhh that's blasphemy in this house and you know it."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Libby came out and Sera walked into the washroom, undressing, and stepping into her bath./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie followed her cake in hand. " You know, I have a bloke for you in mind. He's incredibly nice and he's got a great family, a ton of money, well not a ton because you have a ton,but he's got money too."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera stuck her head under the warm water hoping Katie would get the hint./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She did not./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She came up when she couldn't breathe any longer sputtering as she did so./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sera it's not a suicide situation."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera grabbed the soap. " I am not interested, Seriphina Katherine in getting married. I am busy. I work for the ministry under my father, who would travel with him if I didn't with my mother now being the head of the hospital? Also, I work for the children's home, remember? My grandmother needs me. Meanwhile, you sit and pretend to be busy."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie smirked. " I am busy. You just don't think that Arithmancers are real ministry employees. Just because you have never been able to add."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera splashed her. " I made perfect marks."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie looked down at her shirt completely wet and with a wave of her wand dried it again./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Because I did your arithmetic homework. Which is why you became the under secretary for the advisor to the minister and not a Healer like your mum."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" No, that's Scorpius' job. And poor Severus will probably end up being something odd like a magizoologist or a dragonologist and work with snakes his entire life he's so odd."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Maybe when he's done playing Quidditch for England. You know he's going to play quidditch because my father wants him too. He's the best seeker this world has seen in some time yet."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How's Dimitri doing with his new job?" Sera said thinking about Dmitri who was nothing at all like his Quidditch minded father who now ran the Department of Magical Games and Sports and whose mother played pro for quite some time and now owned the Holyhead Harpies, but instead had turned his focus to things he was passionate about. Neither of their children really ever got into Quidditch which was odd, but she was sure it had a lot to do with their Great Grandmother's influence to do what they wanted. They both could play, but neither made it their life's passion like their parents. Not that they were disappointed in Katie. She had always been more about boys and predicting the future and divination that anything of sustenance./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh you mean his enslavement to the Department of Magical Education? Yes, he loves it. Gets to oversee curriculm and check out Professors at every magical school and I believe there is 8 of them. He's happy. Too happy if you don't ask me. He will probably never get married to anyone normal. And he's so handsome too."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera stepped out of her bath and a towel wrapped around her. She walked to the clothes Libby had laid out for her and she waited as her hair was done. Katie babbling the entire time. Together they walked down to breakfast where her father was waiting with a kiss and a present. " This is the one before the party." he said in his usual manner./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She smiled and hugged him and put it away when her mother walked into the room./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Draco, I told you no presents before the party!" she said smiling and walked to her daughters side./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Cake at span class="aBn" style="border-bottom: 1px dashed #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_1369179466"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"7 am/span/span counts, Verina." he said playfully and kissed his wife and took a seat at the table./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her mother brushed her hair and kissed her forehead and sat down at her father's right hand. This wasn't unusual for her mother she was a very affectionate person in turn making her entire family affectionate. Her father always said it was because her mother was a "bloody Bulgarian". She thought all pure blood families were this way, but she was wrong she supposed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Seriphina, how are you this morning?" her mum said as Katie sat down in her usual spot when she joined them for meals./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm good, Aunt Verina. Your daughter refuses to live life or have any fun."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her mum smiled and looked at her father. " Surely her boss doesn't need her today. So she can go to Sofia like she always does on her birthday. She may even want to go to Paris or to the Channel or anywhere but her office with her dad and his stuffy colleagues. It's the perks of nepotism, darling."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her dad nodded. " Seralynn take the day off. You deserve it. Go buy pretty things in whatever city you like. Even go to the Channel your grandparents would be thrilled."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Nope, numbers are calling for a storm on the coats and we could be stuck inside with Uncle Lucius all day, Uncle Draco and that's never any fun." Katie said sipping her juice./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her held back a laugh. " Katherine I am going to him you said when he arrives for dinner span class="aBn" style="border-bottom: 1px dashed #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_1369179467"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"tonight/span/span."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera laughed and bit into her eggs. " Mummy, where's Scorpius?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""He had the early shift this morning and then he has classes right after. He'll be here for dinner though, promise and he said to tell you he loves you."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She nodded and as she was about to ask where her other brother was the dining room door opened and a sleepy Severus walked in. Just turned fifteen in April, and home for the summer, he was just getting out of his awkward phase- barely. He was tall and lanky and his hair was disheveled. Ink black like their mothers, gray eyes, and a devilish grin he was nothing but trouble. He was a perfect mixture of both of their parents. Whereas the other two looked like one or the other with one dominant trait from their parents. For instance, Sera was blonde but she was her mother made over. Scorpius had black hair, but he was the spitting image of their father. Scorpius was a Healer, Sera into politics, and then there was Severus. He had his fathers nose, his mothers, chin, his fathers eyes, his mother's hair, he was tall, but he was olive skinned, he was a great quidditch player, but could play the piano better than Mozart. Yes, she knew who that was./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Son, it must be so hard you being home for the summer. Nothing to do, no responsibilities except to light the neighbors hay bales on fire- again." her father said rustling his hair as sat walked past him to the breakfast buffet./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dad, you have no idea." he said piling food onto his plate " Just how hard my life is."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her dad laughed and her mother gave an extremely disapproving look./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Severus plopped down and through his overgrown hair looked at his mother and smiled. She kissed his nose and then swatted him on the head as she got up. " Don't waste your time today, son or I am going to ask your grandparents to forgo their vacation on the channel and come back home to keep an eye on you. Or worse I can always send you to the channel with them."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He sat up at that. " Mum, no!"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. " Then I better not hear about you setting things on fire because you're casting made up spells in a field somewhere. Just because your father runs the ministry does not mean you are above the law, young man. Now tell your sister happy birthday, eat your breakfast, and go work on your potions because your grads are lacking in that area and I'll be home from the hospital by span class="aBn" style="border-bottom: 1px dashed #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_1369179468"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"noon/span/span." she was never at the hospital during the summer and if she went she went for four hours at the most. She completely gave up her career after Scorpius was born until Severus was six and just taught for a few hours and did rounds here and there. After that she would leave Severus with their grandparents after his afternoon nap. Scorpius was about eight and so he didn't really care and most times he would go with her. He would follow her around in little blue scrubs and watch her every move in awe. Sera was ten almost eleven and she preferred to spend her days with Katie anyway and they would go to charm school three days out of the week. They were loved and well looked after despite having very career oriented parents. Once her children went back to school though she was full swing September-June Healer and now she ran the place./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes, mother." he said grumbling looking to his dad for help who just waited until she was out of the room./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What spell did you cast?" he said curiously/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Draco!" she heard an echoed voice say and they all laughed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Severus looked at her. " Happy Birthday, Sera. You're getting awfully old shouldn't you be married by now and have like 3 children?" he said smiling and you couldn't help but think everything he said was cute or funny when he did that./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She snarled at him. "Shouldn't you be in Azkaban by now, no soul?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He sipped his juice. " Touche. So what are you lovely ladies going to do with your day? Shopping? Doing other super disgusting things?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes, pretty much." Katie said "Wouldn't you like to come along?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think not." he said scarfing down his breakfast. " I have a potions mark to bring up by December or my mother will literally kill me. My O.W.L.'s are this year you know and she's scary, but I got you a present Sera. You'll like it. I bought it from Knockturn Alley."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera laughed and stood up. " You're disgraceful. Daddy, are you sure you don't need me?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He smiled at her the corner of his eyes wrinkling. " No, darling of course not. I may take your brother in with me today. We'll be meeting the Bulgarian minister for the world cup what do you say, Sev? I can get you out of potions."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Deal." he said wolfing down the rest of his food and running upstairs to change./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Spend as much as you'd like and if you're in Sofia stop by your Uncle Dimitri's for lunch we'll be there." he father said to both of them and walked out of the dining room./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sera looked to her cousin. " Alright, which one is it?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Let's not change things now, let's go to Sofia."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This was how she liked her life. Her family. Why would she ever want it to change?/span/p  
div class="yj6qo ajU" style="cursor: pointer; outline: none; padding: 10px 0px; width: 22px; margin: 2px 0px 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div 


End file.
